Everybody Talks
by Gretchen loves Reese
Summary: John and Joss finally get to talk after all of these weeks.


**Everybody Talks**

**Author's Note: Hey all you Irrelevants out there! So a three week hiatus eh? Ughh it sucks I know, but I decided to write my first fanfiction! For Reese and Carter's first conversations that the writers are not giving us..._ Please R&R and be nice like I said this is my first. Let me know if you like it, because I really enjoyed writing it! Also, if you want me to write more lemme know!(: Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Person of Interest.**

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Reese."

" Morning Finch. Any new numbers?"John asked him as he pet Bear on his doggie bed.

"Not as of yet, but I've talked to Detective Carter, and she seems sort of depressed Mr. Reese." Harold replied while looking up from his collage of computers.

"And what do you suggest, Finch." He asked somberly.

"Well, John you haven't spoken to her in over six weeks. I suggest maybe paying her a visit." Harold said as he raised an eyebrow.

Reese's eyes broke contact with Finch's. He felt so unsure of himself ever since Kara strapped him to that bomb vest, and ever since Joss met him in the hallway his feelings seemed different towards her, like he realized Carter was more than a friend to him. But could he bring himself to admit it to her?

"I don't know Finch." John replied uncertainly.

Finch gave Reese a 'You'll be fine' look,' and John finally gave in and said, "Alright I'll give her a call."

* * *

Detective Carter sat at her desk at the eighth precinct. Stressed out by her latest case she stood up, and went to buy a soda.

She remembered when she had talked to Finch, just recently, venting her feelings to him. Joss was depressed. Cal Beecher had been a thorn in her side which she'd just gotten rid of. And now, the whole deal with John was working its way back to the forefront in her thoughts. He hadn't spoke to her in at least six weeks. It was like your best friend suddenly stopped all contact with you for a month. They'd gone through so much together, but now it seemed he was leaving her in the dust. What happened to never being alone?

As her Coke dropped from the vending machine her phone started playing John's special ring tone she had set for him. Her hands were shaking as she pressed talk and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Carter, it's John I-"

"John! What do you think your doing calling me?!" she said in an exasperated voice. "Don't you know its been six weeks since you've-"

He cut her off then. "I know. I know. I have some explaining to do. Can you at least meet me at Central Park today?" Reese anxiously awaited her reply.

Carter took a deep breath, "Fine, what time?"

"3 o'clock and Carter..."

"Yes, John?"  
"Bear will accompany us if you don't mind."

"Sure," she said as she chuckled and hung up.

* * *

Three o'clock rolled around quite fast, and Joss wasn't sure she was ready to meet John. Her feelings were just knotted. She was so conflicted on how they were so close, and then after their meeting in the hallway they became so distant. Joss did not enjoy this distance, not at all. She thought she could fill it with Beecher, but on the contrary it almost made the wound bigger. She was ready for things to go back to normal, or as normal as they could get. She knew she had feelings for John, but she didn't realize how big they were until now.

Joss stepped out of her blue Impala cruiser, and walked inside of Central Park. She found a nice, private bench, and sat down and waited. After about five minutes John strolled by in his classic black and white attire with Bear right by his side.

"Took you awhile," she proclaimed to him.

"Sorry, Carter. Bear had some business to take care of."

"Blaming the dog?" she chuckled, then got serious. "Alright, John I want some answers."

Reese sat down next to Carter, and John let Bear off of his leash to let him roam around. John took a deep breath and said, "Look Carter I... I don't want you to start caring about me. I'm no good for you. I've... done some things, you'd never believe, and I don't want to mess up your life anymore then I have." John looked away from her now.

Joss scooted closer to Reese. "John, look at me." His eyes turned and met hers. "You need to know I am a big girl, and I can take care of myself. If I think you're worthy to have around that's my choice, not yours. And you have NOT screwed up my life at all. Never say that again."

John nodded his head in understanding. Then Carter started up again, "Now you have to tell me why you haven't talked to me in six weeks? Don't you think I haven't thought about you? I've been really depressed lately, John."

John shut his eyes for a second or two then said, "I'm really sorry Carter, I just needed to take a break, to figure out my feelings... towards you."

"And?" she asked.

He swallowed hard and replied, "It's not that easy Joss. In our line of work, I'd be putting you in even more danger, and well I'm just... scared." John's eyes turned glassy, he was truly petrified of this moment, and what she thought.

Carter put her hand on top of his, and John's cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink. "John, I care about you a lot, hell I would've stayed with you till the end when you had that bomb vest on. Ignoring our feelings isn't going to help, and besides you told me I'm never alone... I trust you John."

He let that sink in. _She trusts you. She trusts you. _John exhaled and looked into her eyes once more. "Joss, I can't stand separating myself from you anymore... I'm sorry I've caused you so much extra stress, but can you at least give me second chance?" he paused then added, "We've got something special."

After letting everything sink into her heart, and realizing she had unclipped another layer of armor from John she replied, "Of course." And for the first time in six weeks Joss Carter showed a smile which then John reciprocated.

Then the phone rang and Reese clicked his ear piece.

"Mr. Reese?"

"Yes, Finch."

"Sorry to interrupt your meeting with Detective Carter, but a new number has just come up."

With that John whistled for Bear, while him and Joss stood up from the bench.

"Duty Calls." Reese said.

"Call me soon, alright?" Joss replied.

"You have my word."


End file.
